100 Words of Seddie
by PurpleBacon
Summary: A maximum of 5 sentences for each given word, all on Sam and Freddie's relationship. Hope you enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1

So, this is basically like a 100 word challenge, except I only limited myself to 1-5 sentences for each word. I hope it still makes you get that feeling :)

These are words 1-25 :) Hope you like it!

* * *

1. Underline

Sam's name stood out in all his essays.

2. Uniform

And even without all the splash and color of her civilian clothes, the grey of their new uniforms made her eyes stand out with its cursing brightness a little bit more.

3. Untie

Her fingers already did master the tedious work of untying his intricate necktie on special nights.

4. Innovate (to introduce something new)

He was never one to set off numerous fireworks in the middle of the night, but just to hear the angelic laughter coming out of her mouth, the colorful sparks in the sky reflected in her electrifying blue eyes; he would have stole a bank just to witness all those.

5. Innocuous (harmless)

"I did not push Freddie down those stairs!" He hears Sam argue with her best friend. He shakes his head, grinning mischievously at the cast on his leg. She might have been the best liar he knew, but let's just say, she wasn't exactly innocuous.

6. Influence

She wonders how he could have been able to set her phone to electrocute her whenever she touched it without her knowing. She smiles proudly at her boyfriend's brand new sneaky ways.

7. Tackle

He doesn't even care about the sound of his cracking ribs. He focuses all his attention on the feeling of her body against his, and the in sync movement of their lips against each others.

8. Tag

"Sam, slow down!" He had to admit, she ran as fast as a fox. He pushed his feet to run faster until he's almost a feet away from her. He reaches out and grabs her by the waist, pulling her close to face him. Their lips were inches away from each other, the tips of their noses were touching, and they breathed the same air. He grins, "All I wanted was a kiss."

9. Tax

They forgot about all the problems they would face after marriage. It was just them that night.

10. Awe

She walks down the stairs with as much grace as a wild bear, her scratched Chuck Taylors stomping wildly against the steps, but just to see her in that white dress, looking more beautiful than she always had been, he knew he found the perfect one.

11. Awesome

"It's such an overused word." She says, after reading a lame joke. He walks over to her and gives her a passionate kiss. He breaks away, eyebrows raised and smirking knowingly. "Awesome." She breathes, going in for another kiss.

12. August

She pushes him into the pile of fallen leaves, their laughter echoing with the loud gush of winds. She had to admit, her dorky boyfriend looked handsome with his hair covered in orange leaves and his chocolate brown eyes twinkled brightly. She only had about a second of gazing in his beauty, when a strong hand pulls her down with him.

13. Supreme

That's what he felt when she brought him to one of her illegal adventures.

14. Superman

She fell in love with him the moment he pushed Carly out of the way. The way his cheeks puffed and his muscles flexed, the way he screamed and jumped in to save her without a moment's thought. Right then and there, she knew that Freddie could have easily brought her down when it came to bravery.

15. Survey

"Surveys say that relationships won't last if the couple fights more than 5 times a month." Carly reads out loud. Sam and Freddie look at each other blankly, then burst into laughter.

16. Depression

There were moments when the stars in her eyes lost their shine, but he was always there to light them up again.

17. Deprave (to make morally bad)

He held her together, stopped her from falling back into her old ways. He kept her sane and she's never been more thankful.

18. Demand

"Freddie, get me some water."

"Sam, I'm your boyfriend, not your maid."

"Same thing."

"Love you too, Sam."

19. Resist

One thing he could never do when it came to Sam.

20. Responsible

He smiled as she helps yet another bullied boy. She may not have noticed it, but her kindness and gentleness heightened ever since they started dating.

21. Retake

He had to retake his exam, since he had to bail Sam out of prison again. Oh, the things he would do for that girl.

22. Scrabble

"I win!" She yells into his ear after beating him in a game of Scrabble. He grins cheekily as he gazes at her dancing victoriously. He might have lost it on purpose, but it was worth it.

23. Scorch (to criticize severely)

His words echoed in her mind as the tears fell rapidly, staining her chest. But, even as the words left a scorching mark, she knew the only way to heal it was to come closer to the one who caused it.

24. Scowl

"Come on, just because you lost doesn't mean you have to pout all day."

"No, I let you win!"

"If we have lunch at Tubba Chicken, will you admit I won?"

"You win. We're having the special, and the buffet. Oh, and they have this Fatcake surprise and also the chicken with ham and..,"

25. Dozen

He hands her a dozen roses on a cold, winter morning. "What are these for?"

"Nothing. They looked nice against the white snow, so I bought them for you."

She smirks in surprise, gazing at the bright, red roses in her arms. "There are thorns." She complains, trying her best to hide the smile playing on her lips.

He laughs, feeling a euphoric surge of electricity travel in him as he sees the faint red in her cheeks, the twinkle in her eyes, and the smile on her face.

* * *

hope i get better by the next 25 and yes i am making a zevie one for this :) Christmas specials are coming soon!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SDKJFNJASDFBSHBJ YOU GET COOKIES AND LOVE AND BROWNIES AND GIFTS PLEAAASEE :)


	2. Chapter 2

here's the next 25. hope i can make it a little bit more quote-y and worthy of squeals soon enough :) love you guys hope you like this!

* * *

26. Dramatize

Her eyes lingered a moment longer than expected as Freddie pleaded for her to stay, a moment long enough to see his tear-filled eyes crack with utter desperation and longing.

27. Dress

Carly forced her into wearing such a rabid mistake of clothing; the flowing dress was colored in a washed away black, laced with a brown leather belt around her waist, and accessorized with a long silver necklace with a key pendant. Its sleeves were loose, but tight around the elbows, and lasted up to her knees. She was lucky enough to be able to wear her gray Converse shoes without much of an argument with Carly.

She walks down the stairs, the scowl on her face maintaining even after hours of going through the makeover. She sees Freddie stare at her in awe as his eyes catch hers. The glimmer in his eyes and the smile crossing his lips were enough to make her happy with her decision of letting Carly prettify her.

28. Ooze

"What's up with her?" Spencer asks Carly as Sam giggle childishly at Spencer's lame attempt of a joke. "It's like she's oozing happiness."

"Freddie's going on a trip with her to Canada for the Bacons of the Month club."

"So?"

"Just the two of them."

29. Order

The blonde, brown-eyed boy, and the brunette, blue-eyed girl, ran around the room, breaking nearly everything in their way. Their parents have given up on trying to settle them down, and are now sitting on the couch, arguing on whose genes were more stubborn.

30. Optimum (best)

She always thought he was the best. He always thought he was better than everyone. Let's just say, it's a very competitive relationship. But every time they were together, they knew they've already won.

31. Needle

She screams in pain as the needle pricks her thumb, the red blood drips rapidly against her white skin. "Freddie, I blame you for this." She exclaims, holding her thumb. He rolls his eyes and stops his game of Galaxy Wars.

"I told you that you shouldn't play with needles." He says, taking the pricked finger in his hands and giving it a quick peck.

She grins, mischievously. "Well, you were so caught up in your game, I was getting a little bit jealous."

32. Neglect

Sam's mother was never there for her, always left her feeling unwanted. Every time Sam would need some refuge from life's obstacles, she always ran straight to Freddie's house without a second thought.

33. Nickname

"You're as useless as a white crayon." Sam insults, throwing the crayon at Freddie who narrowly misses it.

"You're as useless as an unsharpened pencil."

"Get me some food, crayon."

"Get it yourself, pencil."

34. Rage

The fire in her eyes never ceased to shake him, but he was always there to calm her down. No matter, how dangerous it could be.

35. Refund

Everyone asked him how he could still be dating her. All he would do was smile and shake his head, knowing that nothing they could ever say would make him change his feelings for her.

36. Register

She never registered for a driver's license, but Freddie always allowed her to drive his car. Something about the way her hair flew with the wind made him forget about the consequences.

37. Inflame

As their lips touched, the fire inside them burns and starts an electrifying round of pleasure inside them, making it almost impossible to stay away.

38. Innuendo

"I'm going to Pini's with Freddie."

"Sam wants me to give her a ride to Wonderland…that new theme park."

"Freddie's bananas taste really good. You should buy some, Carls."

39. Inquire

Sam always loved Ed Sheeran's lyrics, and Freddie made his words seem almost like Freddie himself had wrote them.

40. Ruin

Freddie only wanted to play Twister to get tangled up with Sam, but Sam had to be the tease and invite the whole gang. Now, he had to kick Carly, Spencer, Gibby and T-Bo to fall, just to get Sam and him alone on the mat.

41. Root

He always felt as if Sam kept him balanced. Sam always felt he kept her safe from herself.

42. Rooster

Those chickens that never did the doodly-doo had to learn a lesson from Sam and Freddie, don't you think?

43. Thread

Whenever their eyes made contact, they felt drawn to each other, almost as if that invisible thread tying them together was too tangled they only had little space left to be apart.

44. Google

He found googling her name as a habit, pleasured by the fact that his name popped up always right beside hers.

45. Good

Sam never did have the talent of being the goody-two-shoes, but just being around Freddie all the time, made her like the fuzzy feeling in her stomach whenever she caused a smile.

46. Accent

She never had the nerve to admit it, but every time Freddie would speak Spanish, she had to stop herself from trapping him in a corner and kissing him.

47. Above

The only thing he thanked the Heavens for every night was for giving him Sam.

48. Abrasive

She might have been the toughest girl in school, but somehow, Freddie had the talent of letting her soft side show a little bit more.

49. Manipulate

He's always loved that sneaky, seductive smile on her face when she would find a way to blackmail him into buying her more ham.

50. Majesty

He was never as happy until he saw the smile on her face, befitting of a crown.

* * *

I'm going to start with Zevie now. I hope you liked this! :)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW COOOOOKKIIIIEEEESSS


	3. Chapter 3

Here's words 51-75! Hope you like it :)

51. Quirk

He noticed how her fingers tapped gracefully on the air every once and a while as if she was playing a piano, and she realized he would tap his foot in some random beat now and then. Those were just one of the little facts they gathered from observing each other every time the other wasn't looking.

52. Sideline

It never seemed as much of importance to her, but she never knew how her love for autumn leaves would play an important part in his proposal.

(to be made to a future one-shot)

53. Significance

It was his coffee colored eyes that made him stand out from all the boys.

54. Single

He was proud to say that it's been 5 years since he answered the question, "Are you single?" with a no.

55. Factory

Every other New Year, Freddie brought her to the Canadian Fatcake Factory. He provided the alibi that it was to make up for the time they sent her to Malaysia, but he just loved the idea of spending time alone with her.

56. Father

The hardest part of being a father was seeing his baby girl growing up, but he felt pride swell in his heart when she found out that the guy of she fell in love with was almost exactly like her nerdy father.

57. Fairy

For Halloween, she dressed up as a fairy and Freddie had to stop himself from kissing her.

58. Banjo

Spencer accepted the offer straight away when they asked him to play the music to their wedding.

59. Barbecue

On their first date, Sam had offered to cook the barbecue, Freddie found out why when he started puking after about 3 barbecues.

60. Banter

Sometimes their arguments would cause people to think that they were about to have a breakup, but the banters and tiny fights were what made them a functioning couple.

61. Rue

After that night, he never regretted cuffing her to Gibby after all.

62. Rubber band

When he learned about her problem, he gave her a basket of colorful bands with meaningful, sincere words of encouragement engraved on each.

63. Rocket

"I love you to the moon and back." He sings to her one, cold December night.

64. Lock

When she built those castle walls inside her, she threw the key away far away for anyone to find, but Freddie did a good job of opening the lock and seeing her for who she really is.

65. Lollipop

It was taunting enough how she looked in those mini shorts, and tight tank top, but now she was licking the lollipop in a way that would have sent a young boy's hormones in a race. Just by the way her eyes glimmered deceitfully was enough to tell him she was doing it on purpose.

66. Logo

They were completely oblivious to the fact that they wore blue and red stripes too much, it was practically their signature.

67. Champ

When it came to games like Scrabble and Chess, Freddie would have easily won fair and square, but he sacrificed that to see the victorious smile on her face.

68. Challenge

The challenge was that they had to spend one whole day alone in a room devoid of any media without one argument. It was surprising that they lasted as long as 30 minutes.

69. Chandelier

He knew it was a mistake of putting a chandelier in the house when they had two rambunctious kids who got the hyperactive genes of their mother running around the house.

70. Prevail

Among all the guys Sam had dated, Freddie was the only who ever made her feel so special.

71. Pride

Sam hadn't always loved the idea of announcing to the world that she was dating Freddie, but as he continued to surprise her with his manipulative talents and irresistible looks, she learned to like the sound of introducing him as her boyfriend.

72. Prize

When he would come from a hard day's night, just the sight of Sam smiling always brightened up his mood.

73. Hover

When they started dating, it almost seemed familiar, like the epiphany was waiting for them to just make a move so that it could rest in their minds and settle in their hearts.

74. How

How did they end up being the "Most Likely to Get Married" couple in the yearbook – Carly certainly had nothing to do with it.

75. Hope

The blind hope formed a road brightened with stars that ended in each other's eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked that! Last chapter will be up soon :)

REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES AND A ONE-SHOT PLEEAAASEE

stay classy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the last one! I hope you like it :)

* * *

76. Text

Sam would never admit it but she looked forward to Freddie's sappy good night texts.

77. Thread

Sam had always believed that old myth about an unbreakable thread that bound soulmates together, and when she met Freddie, she felt the thread shake and pull her closer to him.

78. Thunder

"If people were rain I'd be drizzle, and she'd be hurricane." (John Green)

79. Commence

Their relationship had started way earlier than they themselves had expected.

80. Color

When Sam was with Freddie, Carly didn't fail to notice the extra color in her eyes.

81. Colorless

Understanding their relationship was as easy as figuring out the color of air.

82. Orchestra

The plan backfired when Sam actually enjoyed the play.

83. Orange

She hated the color, but on Freddie, it looked kind of cute.

84. Open

When she let down her walls in front of him, he stood with her and never left.

85. Delicious

They started baking a cake, but ended up cleaning the mess they made with the flour and batter.

86. Deep

When they went stargazing and Freddie explained about the stars, she found the glow in his eyes captivating.

87. Defend

For weeks after their first kiss, Freddie was still teased by the jocks, but luckily Sam was there to shut them up.

88. Measured

They lasted longer than everyone thought – they got married.

89. Meat

When it came to dinner dates at his house, Freddie always knew what to cook.

90. Matchmaker

Carly didn't even have to try anymore, they did a pretty good job of matchmaking themselves.

91. Word

Every time Freddie's name was mentioned, she found herself turning to look.

92. Wrestle

When Sam challenged him to a wrestling match, he couldn't help but say yes to the offer of touching her without malice.

93. Worth

If his mom gave him a whole room of gold and technology, he wouldn't break up with Sam.

94. Cliffhanger

She liked thinking that their breakup was just a pause to their movie, and that the best part happened when they played again

95. Valentine

For Valentines, they did the opposite of what everyone did: they gave each other bread instead of chocolates, leaves instead of flowers, and fought instead of kissed. They enjoyed it far more than anyone ever did.

96. Vegetable

She compared Freddie to the green leaf; she kept denying it, but she needed it.

97. Perks

One of the perks of dating Sam was that you would have a bodyguard; dating Freddie, on the other hand, just gave her unlimited chances to mess with him.

98. Pernicious

Freddie had the chance of humiliating her and her whole reputation, but he did the opposite and kissed her instead.

99. Perfume

He smelled like smoothies and vanilla ice cream, two things she couldn't resist.

100. Lovelorn

They were the missing pieces to each other's puzzles.

* * *

END SCENE. Thanks for reading it! :) Hope you liked it xD

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH JUST IMAGINE THE COOKIES SKUJGHKSFGJFKLSAMF

stay classy :)


End file.
